


Drabble Collection - Ohmiya

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ohmiya drabble collection (2 each week)</p><p>For this post :</p><p>1) Ohno is a sex machine </p><p>2) Nino has commitment issues?</p><p>Hope you enjoy :D Comments are love, of course <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmiya drabble collection (2 each week)
> 
> For this post :
> 
> 1) Ohno is a sex machine 
> 
> 2) Nino has commitment issues?
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D Comments are love, of course <3

**Bottom’s up l 463 words l R**

  

He’s not going to last. 

Ohno knows this, of course, because Ohno knows Nino’s body more than he himself does. It’s a fact that he’s not that stupid to rectify, not anymore, not after the countless times Ohno’s driven him to the edge of pleasure without even as much as trying. 

The sheets feel like it’s the only thing anchoring him down, twisting the fine fabric in between his fingers as he closes his eyes and allow the sensation to take over. Ohno is rutting behind him with measured, uncomplicated strokes, every thrust sending his cock deeper into Nino everytime and with every deliberate brush of the tip against that bundle of nerves inside Nino makes Nino want to scream or cry or both. 

“You’re trying to hold it in.” Ohno says, voice rough with exertion. Nino finds his voice so inexplicably sexy. “ _don’t_.” 

 _“Leader_.” 

Ohno pushes in, then pulls back out that only the head of his cock remains buried inside Nino, letting Nino feel the gaping emptiness Ohno’s cock left him before Ohno is ramming back in. The movement took Ohno deep, deeper than the he’s ever been and thus hitting that spot inside Nino that has Nino keening his pleasure before he could stop himself. 

“Come,” Ohno rasps out, fingers tight and unforgiving against Nino’s hips. “don’t hold back. Come. Let me hear how good it feels. Come for me.”

This time, Nino does scream – loud and fierce that he’s only vaguely afraid his neighbors will hear him, cock spurting before he even manages to touch himself.

 

The next thing he realizes, he is being moved. Ohno is carefully maneuvering him to lie on his back while Ohno grunts and mutters something indistinct under his breath. Nino lies there, pliant as a doll and panting. Ohno’s hand cups his softening cock, unfazed at the mess Nino made, of Nino’s own come plastered against his own skin. 

“Still with me, Nino?” Ohno says, just as he slides back in with a hiss. Nino’s breath stutters out of him in rush as Ohno settles above him, mouth seeking his. Then Ohno reaches down between them to touch him, his fingers light and coaxing. 

“O-Oh-chan, I can’t,” he complains, shuddering at the pleasure-pain but Ohno’s fingers are insistent, his mouth seeking Nino’s own for a dirty kiss. 

“You can,” Ohno insists, pumping him to the rhthym of Ohno’s hip jerks. “you will.” 

Nino’s not sure if he’s still capable of it  but he does keen when Ohno’s thumb graces his slit. Ohno fucks into him, hard and fast and rough, and Nino arches back into him to welcome him. 

“Take me, all of me, Nino!” Ohno grunts his commands into Nino’s mouth and Nino knows that he will, even if it kills him.

 

 

 ***************************

 

 

**Sugar and Spice l 551 words l PG**

 

Sho likes to tell him he’s an idiot for turning Ohno’s offer time and time again. Nino likes to agree but it’s hard when there are a million and one reason why he shouldn’t – why he and Ohno shouldn’t.

One of them is this.

“I don’t cook,” he says, more like complains, though it’s getting increasingly difficult to explain himself when Ohno’s fingers are on his hips and Ohno’s lips is warm and distracting against his collarbones. “you’ll starve, I mean –“ 

“Pre-packaged food exists for a reason, Kazu.” Ohno chuckles into his neck, warm and familiar. Nino keens at the contact, wishing he can hurry things along. He doesn’t, though,  because he knows Ohno doesn’t like it when he’s being rushed and Nino kind of doesn’t want him to. 

“Your mother will kill me if she finds out that’s all I ever feed you.” he says, fingers finding the back of Ohno’s neck to hold on to. Ohno makes a noise at the back of his throat and nips his way to Nino’s ear. 

“I’m a grown man,” Ohno says, fingers tracing Nino’s abdomen idly; Nino finds himself inexplicably turned on by just that simple touch. “she knows that, Nino; you don’t have to trouble yourself with those things.” Then, to Nino’s disappointment, Ohno pulls away only so he can stare at him.

“Just tell me if you don’t want it,” Ohno says, voice low and careful, his eyes guarded in that way that makes Nino’s heart hurt. “and I won’t ask you again, I promise.” 

He is leaning in for a kiss, hands seizing Ohno’s face, dropping kisses to the corners of Ohno’s mouth to the tips of his nose, his eyes. 

“I want it,” he whispers, just high enough for Ohno to hear. “I want it so much that I’m afraid that if I say yes, I’m going to mess up and I’ll lose you, and that’s. I can’t bear that, Oh-chan. I _can’t_.” 

Ohno is still for a moment before he is the one leaning forward for a kiss this time, one that has Nino gasping for breath when Ohno pulls away. 

“You worry too much, Kazu,” Ohno says, confidently, into his mouth. “it’s us, remember? We don’t mess up. We fight, and sometimes it feels like we want to kill each other but that’s so different from messing up. We’re not going to because we love each other and we can’t live without each other. It’s not possible, you know that. So don’t  be scared, okay? I’m here. You’re not doing it alone, I’m with you, remember?” 

He’s not sure what kind of explanation that is, or if he even needs one but somehow, he understands what Ohno is saying. The two of them, they are inevitable, a force he couldn’t control, something he shouldn’t try to anymore. 

“Silly, Oh-chan.” He says, planting a kiss to Ohno’s mouth. Ohno beams at him and wraps him into his arms. 

“Well, yeah.” Ohno agrees, though even his voice sounded smug. Nino wants to smother him with kisses but he settles on wrapping himself around Ohno instead. 

“But I love you,” he says, into the side of Ohno’s neck. “and yes, let’s move in together. Please.” 

Ohno chuckles, arms going tight around him. “I’m glad. Yes, let’s do that.”

 

 

 


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a party, Ohno replies, so many people are going to be there and I can’t trust Aiba-chan to keep an eye on you when he’s on his way to getting drunk. I swear you won’t hear me say anything if we’re going to that party together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random thing that inspired me. Ohno as a jealous, possessive boyfriend.
> 
> inspired by that one post from FB

I’m going out, he types. Aiba-chan invited me to Yamada-kun’s birthday party. 

He taps the SEND button and waits anxiously for Ohno’s reply. He knows Ohno is at the dance studio, rehearsing with Jun. 

 _Till what time?.._ is Ohno’s simple reply; Nino rolls his eyes as he starts typing. 

Maybe until midnight?.. he types. Aiba-chan will take me home, he adds. I promise I will not get drunk. 

 _Midnight, my ass. Make it until ten and you get yourself a deal. And of course, no drinking or else I will ban you from ever going out with Aiba-chan_ … Ohno replies. He checks his phone’s time and realizes it’s not even four yet. _And don’t you dare wear shorts, okay? Wear jeans. And send me the address of Yamada-kun’s apartment, so I can pick you up myself in case Aiba-chan is too drunk to drive you guys home._  

I was planning on wearing _your_ shorts, am I still not allowed?, he types, grinning wickedly.

 _No_ … Ohno returns, and Nino wonders whether Ohno is really working, judging with how quickly he replies. _Jeans or you’re not going anywhere. Don’t test me, Nino._

It’s fucking hot outside, Oh-chan! 

 _Then don’t go!.._ Ohno returns _. If it’s too hot, stay at home where it’s cool._  

I already said I will go, he types, annoyed.  Aiba-chan will get mad if I say I won't be coming after all.

He’s not sure whether to be happy or pissed that he has the most possessive boyfriend ever because he’s like that too most of the time but Ohno’s seldom bout of possessiveness is weird and kind of stupid. 

 _It’s not an invitation to the White House, Kazu, surely you can still cancel it if you want to. If you want, I can even call Aiba-chan to tell him you’re not going_ … Ohno replied. 

You’re so damn weird, he replies, shaking his head. 

 _It’s a party,_ Ohno replies, _so many people are going to be there and I can’t trust Aiba-chan to keep an eye on you when he’s on his way to getting drunk. I swear you won’t hear me say anything if we’re going to that party together._  

That at least made him smile, cheeks warm as he types, _I don’t need a babysitter, Satoshi… I’m old enough to take care of myself._  

 _Right, as if you can fend off guys who likes to stare at your legs  or flirt with you because let’s be honest here, you like the attention. And I honestly am not going to be able to keep my head straight enough to focus on finishing this damn choreography if I’m worrying about you, so give me some damn slack. You want to go to that party, fine. But you’re going there wearing jeans and you’re not gonna stay there until midnight. And you’re going to answer my texts and my calls because if you don’t, I’ll crash that party and drag your ass home with me and I don’t care who’s watching._  

He sighs. What time will you be home, again? 

 _Around seven. Or earlier if Matsumoto-san approves this routine. We’ve been at this for three hours now and I’m sick of it._  

He sounds like it too, Nino thinks; Ohno also sounds exhausted and the last thing Nino wants is to upset him on top of everything else. 

Make sure you’re bringing home dinner and beers, he types, smiling to himself, or I’m locking you out. 

It took Ohno a few minutes to answer  but when he did, Nino knows it’s worth it to stay home than go out. 

 _I’ll be there at six with Chinese takeouts and two six-packs of Kirin, how’s that?_  

He grins. See you then. 

 _Shall I call Aiba-chan for you? Tell him you changed your mind and you decided to be a good wife, staying home to wait for her husband instead?_  

No, I’ll do it, he types, and for the record, you are seriously going to pay for that. 

 _I will, oh and I love you_ … is Ohno’s simple reply but it is honestly enough to melt his annoyance as if it’s nothing. 

He chuckles. You’re lucky I love you too. 

 _I am. See you in a few hours, Nino._  

You better. Take care on your way home. 

 _I will._  

He sighs and dials Aiba’s speed dial. “Aiba-shii, I’m sorry, something came up, I don’t think I can make it…”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this batch, we have:
> 
> 1) There's accident and Nino has an amnesia  
> 2) Ohno is a sneaky bastard  
> 3) Lust at first sight XD

Forgotten l Ohmiya l 352 words l PG/Angst  
   
   
Nino doesn’t remember how he got here.  
   
The room is as familiar as the bed he’s lying at, his head pounding painfully. He breathes carefully through his nose and tries not to wince at the sudden realization that his limbs feel like steel and that he _can’t_ move them.  
   
“Easy,” says a voice, gentle but equally unfamiliar. Nino wonders who it is. “don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself.”  
   
He knows he has to, but it’s different when you know what you need to do but your brain is telling you to do something else.  
   
“Where am I?” he croaks. It’s when the words are out of his mouth that he realized even his voice sounded strange.  
   
There’s a fleeting touch across his forehead after that, and Nino feels his confusion elevate when the stranger’s face follows next, the stranger’s lips pressing soft, almost seemingly apologetic kisses against the side of his mouth.  
   
“W-What…are you doing?”  
   
“You don’t remember.” the stranger says. It’s not exactly an answer and Nino supposes it should confuse the fuck out of him but it _doesn’t._ In fact, when he knows he should be scared, he’s not; he feels safe, he feels like nothing and no one could ever harm him when he is in the company of the stranger.  
   
“I guess I don’t,” he murmurs, unsure of what to say after that. “will you tell me what’s going on?”  
   
The stranger looks vaguely like he is trying not to cry. Nino feels like he’s done something gravely wrong.  
   
“I almost lost you, Nino,” the stranger whispers into Nino’s cheek, nosing the start of his hair in the most gentle of ways that makes Nino feel so precious, something that so easy to break. The stranger’s fingers cup his face, softly, too softly, lips pressed against his brow. “almost… God, I –“  
   
“I… I d-don’t remember.” He mumbles, frustrated.  
   
A whimper-like sound escapes the stranger’s throat. “Shhh, it’s okay,” the stranger says and Nino wants to tell him it’s not but held himself. “everything’s going to be fine, Nino.”  
   
He closes his eyes and wishes the stranger is right.  
   
   
   
   
 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
   
   
  
   
Backfire l Ohmiya l R l 394 words  
   
   
_“You_ stopped,” Nino says, hoping he didn’t sound like he’s whining, though it is difficult to care about anything, least of all his voice sounding like a begging pup when all he wants is for Ohno to stop looking like a goddamn tease and get back to what he was doing before.  
   
“I was thinking maybe I should probably ask your approval before I –“ Ohno says, mouth twisting in amusement and Nino gave himself exactly two seconds to soak Ohno’s expression in before he is sliding his hand around the back of Ohno’s neck and pulling him in.  
   
“Like hell _you_ will.” He hisses and slants his mouth over Ohno’s, tongue slipping in between Ohno’s lips for a quick swipe and groaning at the unfamiliar but wonderful taste of him, trying to ground himself as they kiss. He’s never had it quite like this and Nino finds himself intoxicated with it all, moaning into Ohno’s mouth as Ohno quickly takes over and gives Nino the full service.  
   
“Holy shit –“ he curses, but his words are quickly cut off by Ohno sucking on his lower lip before shoving his tongue inside Nino’s mouth, seeking the wet crevices inside as if he has all the fucking right to do so. Nino finds himself melting further into the wall where Ohno has him pinned safely, firmly, whimpering at the sensation of Ohno’s tongue thrusting in and out of Nino’s mouth.  
   
When Ohno lets him free, Nino’s mouth feels swollen, a little abused, but he doesn’t mind it, not at all. Not when the second he opens his eyes he sees the way he left Ohno’s lips equally bruised and red, and Ohno’s eyes dark as the midnight skies.  
   
“L-Leader –“  
   
Ohno takes his face in between Ohno’s hand, mouth no longer twisting with amusement. In fact, it is curled with determination now, something that makes Nino’s own stomach trip up his throat at the sight.  
   
“If you want me to stop, now’s your chance to say so,” Ohno breathes, closing the distance between them till they’re almost nose to nose. Nino feels trapped, wanted, desired, and he’ll be stupid to try and resist it.  
   
And he won’t.  
   
He shakes his head and closes his fingers around Ohno’s collar, licking his lips watching Ohno watch him.  
   
“Like hell _I_ will,” he repeats and tugs Ohno in.  
   
   
+++++++++++++++++++++++   
   
   
  
  
Rendezvous l Ohmiya l NC 17 l 814 words  
   
   
He’d said it casually, but the way it was met was something he never really expected. Then somehow, finding himself on his knees not even half an hour later, at the back of the bar’s alleyway, with the man he hadn’t even met before tonight’s fingers threading through his hair and the weight of the man’s cock heavy on his tongue was equally unexpected, but not bad.  
   
He ran his thumb across the man’s clothed hips before twisting his fingers against the fabric, bobbing his face up and down the man’s length with renewed interest the second he heard the man’s encouraging moans. He wanted to take it slow, take his time relearning what the man’s preferences – did he want it fast and dirty? Or slow and deep?– but knew this wasn’t the time, nor the place to do that.  
   
“A-Ah, God –“ the man hissed when he took his mouth away only so he could roll his tongue over the dripping tip, tasting salt and sweat and arousal and feeling the answering heat curling hotly in his belly. He worked his right hand around the base, thumbing the bulging veins peppering the hardened length as he used his left to unzip his pants, taking himself in hand.  
   
When he looked up, the man was looking down, eyes alternating between his mouth licking the remnants of the man’s arousal around his lips and to his own left hand pumping his dick.  
   
“Let’s come together,” he suggested, lewdly, licking the head of the man’s cock and tasting the newly pearled saltiness gathering at the tip. “you in my mouth while I jerk myself off.”  
   
The man’s answering groan was hot enough to make him want to go and take the man’s cock back into his mouth but the man’s fingers stopped him before he was able to.  
   
“No,” the man said, and before he could voice out his protests, the man was pulling him by his shoulders, arm circling around his waist.  
   
“No?” he asked when they’re face to face, not bothering his confusion, nor his disappointment. The man simply smirked, reached up to run his thumb across his lips and murmured, “No; because I want to come inside you, so can I?”  
   
The heat that traveled from his spine to his dick was too strong he barely able to resist leaning forward to catch the man’s lips into a dirty, dirty kiss, before he pulled away.  
   
“My place is far, and I don’t think there’s a love hotel nearby, what do you suggest?”  
   
The man smirked, reached down to do up their pants easily. “My place is nearer, let’s go.”  
   
+  
   
He never had it this good, and to  be honest, after tonight, he wouldn't ever find someone who could make him feel this good like this man would. He was crouched on all fours, fingers curled against the sheets and moaning as the man rocked his hips behind him, slow and sure and so fucking perfect.  
   
Every thrusts brought the man deeper than he was inside his body, and he swore he’d never been fucked like this either. It was like the man knew exactly where to go, where to aim his cock and just how much pressure to put in each thrust that had him keening time and time again. His own dick lay hard and throbbing against his navel, but he didn’t dare touch himself and risked falling on his face and just opted on simply enjoying the ride.  
   
“I’m Ohno, by the way,” he vaguely heard the man’s voice through the sounds of the man’s hips smacking into him, to the filthy sounds of their bodies coming together. “what about you?”  
   
“Huh?” he returned, stupidly, and keened when the man rolled his hips in answer. “W-What?”  
   
The man – Ohno – chuckled. “I was asking for your name,” the man said, hips stilling for a bit. “If it’s okay.”  
   
“Ninomiya,” he at least managed to grit out, holding himself up and hoping for so much more. “you can call me Nino.”  
   
“Nino,” Ohno said, and jerked his hips hard enough to rattle Nino and the bed, the movement taking him further deep. “I like fucking you.”  
   
He groaned at that, closing his eyes and wishing he could twist himself over and ask Ohno if he could ride him instead. He wanted to see his face when he came, now that Nino thought about it.  
   
But before he could voice it out, Ohno was pulling out and guiding him, hands careful on Nino’s hips as Ohno sat himself down, pulling Nino to him.  
   
“Like this?”  
   
“Fuck, you’re fucking wonderful, how do you even know -?”  
   
Ohno smirked and guided him where he wanted him, sheathing Ohno’s cock to the hilt and lightly slapping his butt to urge him.  
   
“Don’t ask,” Ohno said, kissing him hard. “just fuck.”  
   
He grinned, bracing himself with his arms around Ohno’s shoulders and lifting himself before dropping himself down hard.  
   
“Gladly.”  
 


	4. Spin

**Spin l Ohmiya l R l 390 words**  
  
  
Ohno pulls back from his lips and chuckles. “You’re so cute,” Ohno says; Nino wants to push Ohno away but when he gets his hands at the front of Ohno’s shirt, he ended up dragging Ohno forward into him instead.   
  
“Shut up,” he hisses, or at least tries to, because even his voice sounded weird. It comes out sounding something in between a moan and a hiss, and really, what is Ohno even doing to him?   
  
Ohno frames his face gently in his hands, the calloused part of his palm tickles Nino’s cheeks; he wants to lean into it but he also wants Ohno to stop being so patient, because Nino is not. He wants Ohno’s mouth on him again, Ohno’s tongue tangled with his, sharing hot breathes and wet, almost dirty kisses. He wants Ohno and that’s that.   
  
Ohno chuckles yet again and leans in to peck the tips of Nino’s nose. The gesture only makes Nino feel cuter, damn it.   
  
“Stop doing that,” he grunts, angling his head up and trying to catch Ohno’s lips, whining when Ohno tilts his head in time to avoid him. “Let me kiss you, _oh my god.”_ He groans, pressing closer, crowding Ohno to the wall, at least until Ohno’s hands find his hips and flips their position over.   
  
“So impatient,” Ohno breathes into his cheek, hips rolling into him with precision. He’s hard, and Nino is sure Ohno can feel that Nino is, too. He wants more, mumbles every single thing he wants done with him to Ohno’s ear, feeling Ohno’s body trembling with want against him.   
  
Ohno plants his hands on either side of Nino’s head and traps him firmly there before Ohno’s mouth catches his. Soon he is being kissed senseless, Ohno’s tongue delving into his mouth in a way that leaves Nino gasping. His head is spinning, his fingers grasping the back of Ohno’s shirt for leverage, vaguely notices the way he and Ohno are pressed so close together that Nino’s not even sure where one of them ends and the other begins.   
  
But maybe he can think about it later, not now, not when Ohno pulls his mouth away from him only so he can take it somewhere else, against Nino’s breastbone, Ohno’s fingers fighting their way to the front of Nino’s pants to touch him properly.


	5. Solace

“I know, Oh-chan,” he says, turning away before Ohno can even get his hands on him, “I suck, I know. You don’t have to remind me.”  
  
Ohno’s breath comes two seconds later, into the back of his neck. “I wasn’t going to say that,” Ohno says, before his arm brands around Nino from behind. The gesture is unsurprisingly tender, but also a touché possessive, something Nino didn’t know he’d end up wanting, at least before Ohno but he guesses there’s no helping it. It’s the kind of intimacy that scares Nino before, but not anymore.   
  
“What were you going to say then?” he asks, hiding his face from Ohno, his embarrassment, his fears. Ohno doesn’t try to turn him over and simply holds him from behind, Ohno’s arms anchoring him.   
  
“That for someone who does it the first time, you’re actually pretty good,” Ohno tells him, his tone light and teasing against the back of Nino’s neck.   
  
He sniffs, wondering whether Ohno is simply saying it just to make him feel better. But then again, if there’s anyone who can do so without as much as trying, it would be Ohno and that’s that.   
  
“Yeah?” he breathes, can already feel himself shifting around to face Ohno before Ohno even prompts him to. Ohno welcomes him with both arms and Nino goes to him willingly, opening his eyes to the sight of Ohno’s smile and the feel of Ohno’s lips pressing against his own gently.   
  
“Yeah,” Ohno agrees when he pulls away. “So, you know, it’s fine; you were good, really.”  
  
“I didn’t suck?”  
  
Ohno touches his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “You didn’t – you _don’t_ , okay? Trust me on this.”  
  
“So you want to do it again at some point?” he asks, hopeful, enjoying the way Ohno’s mouth lilts into a would-be smile.   
  
“Only if you want to,” Ohno says, “I wouldn’t want to rush you or anything.” Ohno says, stroking his cheek.   
  
He sighs. It’s a wonder how Ohno can make him feel better just by  being here, just by simply being close to Ohno like this but maybe, he doesn’t have to anymore. Ohno is his safe haven, he always will be, and that’s that.   
  
Still… “You’re sure I’m not going to end up with a broken hip or something?” he asks, because Yoga? Really? He’s not sure what in hell Ohno managed to ingest without Nino knowing for him to end up taking up Yoga lessons and liking it enough to even ask Nino to join him.   
  
“Nah,” Ohno says, and the laughter in his voice is evident Nino is rolling his eyes in answer before he even realizes it. “It’s good for your back, too.”  
  
He sighs again. “If I broke a hip, you’re paying for the surgery, the hospital bills and the therapy.”  
  
“Sure,” Ohno says, “but you won’t, I promise you.”  
  
“Fine,” he says, forcing himself to pull away from Ohno’s warmth. “Let’s do it.”  
  
Ohno tugs him in for one more kiss and smiles. “Let’s.”


	6. Slip

Nino saw him ducked inconspicuously before disappearing into an alleyway and Nino’s frustrated enough to allow the sudden disappearing act to stop him. He is skidding into a stop in front of the meat shop and is tugging on the door hastily, striding quickly forward and ignoring the staffs’ protests when he passes by them in search of the back door.   
  
He finds it and is tugging it roughly open, skidding out, half-running towards the direction of the alleyway the man he is chasing after disappeared into. He is panting when he comes to a stop in front of a building’s wall and frowns, realizing he is facing a dead-end instead of an opening.   
  
The guy also is nowhere to be found.   
  
“Damn it,” he curses and turns around, but before he could, he finds himself suspended in mid-air, his feet dangling about two meters from the ground and the guy he is chasing after has his hand up, fingers pointed at him.   
  
“Woah there!”  
  
“Who are you?” the guy asks, more like bristles and Nino gives himself two precious seconds to breathe, and two more to take the other guy’s presence in. The guy is scowling, but even that sour expression isn’t enough to change the fact that he is the same person Nino’s been dreaming of all his life, since he was a child.   
  
“Do you always ask people their names while they’re halfway off the ground?” he asks, trying his  best to act cool despite the fact that he is certain the guy can annihilate him without blinking. The only thing probably stopping the guy from outright doing so is the fact that he can sense Nino’s a mere mortal and therefore couldn’t do anything to defend himself.   
  
“ _What_ are you?” the guy asks, but at least he’s not scowling anymore. Nino takes note of the fact that the guy looks more than a little confused now than anything.   
  
“I’m human,” Nino says, stating the obvious. “I’m sure you can tell that just by looking at me.”  
  
A beat, and Nino watches the guy as he slowly regards him. “Why are you following me?”  
  
Nino clears his throat and offers the guy a smile. “Could you at least, I don’t know, put me down first before we talk? I’m about to be sick and I’m sure you’re not going to like it if I start throwing up before I even –“   
  
The guy puts his hand down and Nino suddenly finds himself on solid ground again, almost stumbling over if not for the guy’s steadying hand around his shoulders.   
  
“Uh…”  
  
“So tell me,” the guy asks, when he is certain Nino can finally stand on his own two feet without falling over. “Who are you and why are you following me?”  
  
Nino blinks; up-close, the guy’s features are softer, his lips smaller, his nose even more so. Girly, to  be honest, but nothing about him is, really. Not if Nino is going to base his impression of him through the dreams Nino kept having about him.   
  
Face warm, Nino clears his throat and finds himself averting his eyes. “I… My name is Nino. Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
  
“Ninomiya-san, why are you following me?” the guy asks, without missing a beat, and despite the fact that Nino has his eyes focused elsewhere, he is sure the guy’s eyes are on his face, assessing him. “Who sent you? You’re human so that means you can’t do anything to me, or even have anything to defend yourself with. You’re not bait, are you?”  
  
Nino forces himself to breathe. “I’m not,” he says, hoping he sounded honest, despite the way his voice is quaking. “I… you don’t know me, but I know you.”  
  
“How so?” the guy asks, “I am sure I have never met you, at least not before today.”  
  
Nino bravely raises his head to meet the guy’s eyes. Suddenly, he is assaulted with the visions of his dreams, which Nino is now unsure if they were even that to begin with. The guy doesn’t recognize him, after all, but.  
  
But Nino does and that’s what matters.   
  
“I’ve been dreaming about you, since I was little,” he says, face hot; he watches the guy’s face twitch in answer, as if he is trying to choose between huffing and laughing loudly into Nino’s face. Nino doesn’t let the embarrassment stop him. “I didn’t know what to make of it, really, and I know you’re probably thinking I’m crazy but I…I just, I also want to know why.”  
  
It is quiet for a while, neither of them says anything, and Nino doesn’t realize the guy just took a step forward until he has his hands on either side of Nino’s face, cupping Nino’s cheek gently and closing his eyes.   
  
Nino blinks, unsure of what to say, what to do, until the guy pulls away. Then all of a sudden, he looks up, mouth twisting mirthlessly as he starts talking.  
  
“If you think sending me a soulmate is going to persuade me to come home, you’re mistaken!” the guy half-yells into the sky overhead, before he is turning his attention to Nino. “Sending him here just makes it better, you hear me?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
The guy takes his hand. “Ninomiya-san, I’m Ohno. My father sent you to be with me, so you’re coming with me.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You’re my soulmate, and that’s why you kept on dreaming about me. Come with me and I’ll tell you everything?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
The guy, Ohno, stops and leans in till they’re nose to nose. “I didn’t know I have one either, but I guess I was wrong. You’re one more thing they tried to take away from me, obviously, but –“  
  
“Erm, excuse me, I don’t know –“ he says, or at least starts to, his  brain halting into a full stop when Ohno’s mouth finds his for a soft kiss. Suddenly, Nino realizes he can’t breathe, fingers grabbing for purchase around Ohno’s arms as his mind swims with images of himself beneath this man, naked and writhing in pleasure as Ohno takes what he is given time and time again.  
  
“Now you know,” Ohno says when he pulls back, and if Nino has doubts before, they completely melt away the second his lips touched Ohno’s. “Nino.”  
  
“Oh _god.”_  
  
Ohno grins and kisses him again.


	7. Supple

“Your  butt –“ Nino muses aloud, “is a work of art. I mean, seriously. I love it.”  Nino adds, entirely unashamed that he is squeezing the said body part with utter seriousness even despite the amount of strangled noises Jun is currently making in the background.  
  
As if to prove Nino’s point, Ohno wriggles his ass even despite Nino’s hands grasping both cheeks. Nino sighs and squeezes again just because he can. “See? So perfect, god.”  
  
Aiba sidles towards them as if on cue. “I know right?” Aiba says, “Can I touch it too, Nino?”  
  
“If you want to lose a hand, then go ahead,” Nino says with a completely straight face; Aiba backs away, pouting. Ohno hums thoughtfully into the cushion he is currently face-planted into and Nino resumes his squeezing.   
  
“Marking your property, eh, Nino?” Sho comments, amused; Nino huffs and ducks down unceremoniously to sniff at one of Ohno’s butt cheeks before biting the same spot.   
  
“Of course,” Nino says, nose in the air; “I wouldn’t want anyone’s dirty hands touching my stuff. I’m possessive like that, so sue me.” Nino says, before he unceremoniously sticks his middle finger in between Ohno’s buttcheeks through the fabric.  
  
As if on cue, Jun wails a murderous,   
  
“NINOMIYA, WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING SHOOT, OH MY GOD!”


	8. In between two worlds

Nino’s not even sure how he ended up in here, squeezed between a vampire and a werewolf, nursing a beer. But he guesses it couldn’t be helped when his best friend is half-human, half-ghoul, and is engaged to a demon.  
  
The back of Nino’s ear itches even before he hears the sound of someone’s voice speaking to him.   
  
“You’re not supposed to be in here,” nosy newcomer says, lowly, but Nino swears it sure feels like the words were spoken directly into Nino’s ears. Nino shivers involuntarily. “Leave, before someone comes and takes you.”  
  
“I’m here with a friend,” Nino grunts irritably but he does turn when the nosy newcomer settles himself next to Nino on the stool Nino thought was occupied before; it doesn’t help that the vampire and the werewolf sitting next to him are gone.   
  
Their eyes meet for the briefest instant but it is enough for Nino to catalogue the newcomer’s features in his head; the sleepy eyes, the round, child-like face, his pretty, pretty lips.   
  
“A friend?”  
  
Nino blinks and tries to swallow the debilitating need to reach out and touch the newcomer’s cheek, the corners of his gorgeous mouth. Nino’s fingers itch and the want vibrating across his skin is palpable he can almost taste it.  
  
“Yes,” Nino manages to stutter out despite the unfamiliar lump blocking his throat. “It’s his engagement party tonight. I… he’s just somewhere, probably dancing with Jun,” he croaks, then, “Jun’s his fiancé,” Nino adds like an afterthought.  
  
“Matsumoto-san?” the newcomer says, frowning. “But he’s –“  
  
“A demon, I know,” Nino confirms, smiling a little. It’s obvious that this guy is probably only worried about Nino, since he’s human and is not supposed to be hanging around a bar swarming with every possible nonhuman entities to ever exist. But Nino is a grown man and he’s not friends, let alone has a half-human, half-ghoul for a best friend for nothing.    
  
“I didn’t know he is marrying a human,” the newcomer muses and Nino watches him settle himself to the stool that was previously occupied by a vampire.   
  
“He’s not,” Nino says, quickly averting his eyes when the newcomer’s gaze catches his. “I mean, the guy Jun is marrying? He’s not completely human. He’s half-ghoul.”  
  
The newcomer hums as if he understands. “Sakurai Sho-san.”  
  
It’s Nino’s turn to frown. “You know Sho?”  
  
The newcomer shrugs. “Yeah,” he answer, and Nino watches the corner of his mouth twitch. “I met him two years ago in Kyoto.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“He tried to eat me.”  
  
“Oh Jesus Christ, that bastard,” Nino hisses but it is actually more of embarrassment than anger. “I am so sorry about that, I mean… are you sure?”  
  
The newcomer reaches up and tugs his collar down, revealing a scar the size of Nino’s palm. Nino keeps staring at it, imagining Sho trying to take a bite out of this guy before Nino’s gaze moves to the guy’s face and realizes what it means - they’re both the same. The guy is obviously human too.  
  
“He was hungry, I think,” the guy says, “I guess I can’t really blame him. I was just at the wrong place at a wrong time, so it wasn’t entirely his fault.”  
  
Nino chuckles. “You’re kind of weird, aren’t you?” he says.   
  
“Sho-kun is weirder because instead of eating me, he ended up driving me to the hospital that night. He even paid the hospital bill.”  
  
“Serves him right for almost killing you,” Nino mutters, “I would have even asked him to hire me a nurse if it was me.”  
  
“He did,” the guy says, “It was Matsumoto-san.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Sho-kun sent Matsumoto-san to –“  
  
“Satoshi-kun! Hey, I’m so glad you could make it! How have you been – oh, have you met my  best friend? This is –“  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino cuts in even before Sho could finish, eyeing the guy – Satoshi-kun? - thoughtfully. “Or just Nino, if you please.” Next to Sho, Jun throws a shapely arm over Sho’s shoulders and grins.  
  
“Ohno-san, nice to see you again,” Jun says, looking obviously happy; Nino can’t exactly  blame him. People who are in love are disgustingly happy most of the time anyway. “I see you’ve made yourself an acquaintance.” Jun adds, but Nino didn’t miss the way the corner of Jun’s mouth tilts upwards teasingly.  
  
It’s a rather good look on him but despite the fact that this is supposed to be Jun and Sho’s night, Nino decides he’s still not drunk enough to indulge Jun. He grins and scoots forward so he can invade Ohno’s space, putting his arms around Ohno’s neck only to realize doing so feels so natural, familiar.  
  
“Acquaintance, my ass,” he says, and grins at the way Ohno simply tilts his head and smiles at him in return. “If that’s how you categorize someone even after he had his tongue shoved down someone’s throat, then okay,”  
  
“Oh Jesus, Nino –“ Sho grumbles, but his voice is cut off by Ohno leaning in and whispering, “You were just going to do it again, didn’t you?”  
  
He grins. “Just about.” He says, at the same time he feels Ohno’s fingers on his arm, his touch fleeting, but the sensation it left on Nino’s skin has Nino on edge before he realizes it.   
  
Ohno grins. “Then do it.”  
  
“Oh crap, Jun, let’s go.” Sho grunts but Nino’s not listening anymore. His lips touch Ohno’s and that’s the last he knows before he realizes he is kissing Ohno back with equal hunger, his arms tight around Ohno’s neck as he draws Ohno in.


	9. Sly

“There is something tremendously wrong with your brain,” Ohno points out rather rudely, “like seriously.”  
  
Nino doesn’t take offense, he can’t, because even he himself is aware of this. “Say whatever you want, I don’t care,” he says offhandedly but the way his fingers is busy unzipping Ohno’s jeans counters this. He is also biting Ohno through his shirt, his cock denting the front of his own pants as his fingers skim Ohno’s hard on through the offending fabric.  “you’ll be taking all those back once I get my mouth on you, anyway.”  
  
“I want you to think about this seriously, Nino,” Ohno tells him, and Nino wants to be offended at the way Ohno’s voice remains uncharacteristically even despite the almost painful way his cock is so hard inside his own boxers. Nino’s mouth waters at the sight of those tiny hairs lining the path leading downwards to Ohno’s cock, and finds himself with his tongue out and tracing the said path gingerly.  
  
Ohno’s abdominal muscles jump at the contact, his cock jerking inside his boxers;  Nino groans before he can stop himself, mouthing at the head of Ohno’s cock through the fabric and breathing him in.  
  
“I already did,” Nino says, at the same time he tugs at Ohno’s boxers, throat tight at the sight of Ohno’s hard dick – the copper-colored tip peaking out of its foreskin, the bulging veins lining the base; Nino thumbs the leaking slit and doesn’t even bother giving Ohno any fair warning as he leans down and licks the beads of pearliness gathered at the tip.   
  
“Shit, Nino –“  
  
“ashaida;;jfa?” he grunts through his mouthful and feels Ohno’s fingers fly to his hair. He’s so ready for it when Ohno’s hip jerks as if on cue, filling Nino’s mouth fully. He hums, parts his mouth wide enough to fit what he could and Ohno swears colorfully under his breath in answer.  
  
“You damn fucking assh – ah, fuck –“  
  
Nino grins despite himself and relaxes his throat, fingers gripping Ohno’s legs and allows Ohno’s cock free pass into his mouth.


	10. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little over eight on a Sunday morning and Nino is awake.

It’s a little over eight on a Sunday morning and Nino is awake.  
   
He shouldn’t be, he thinks about this carefully as he goes back and tucks his face into Ohno’s armpit, inhaling greedily; it’s Sunday and for the first time in months, he and Ohno are off today, tomorrow, too, and Nino has wonderful plans of spending the majority of both days in bed, on the couch, or somewhere in the vicinity of the shower sucking Ohno off.  
   
But it’s obvious, with the way his stomach is gurgling angrily despite the fact that he’s ignoring it, that he and Ohno have to stuff their stomachs food at some point. He plans to do it later, too, (ordering out is an option he’s really considering right about now, too) but doing so will require him to move – something he’s not really looking forward to, because fuck, his hips hurt like fuck.  
   
His stomach rumbles again as if on cue – like clogged drain, it sounds like – and Nino gives up trying to convince himself he’s not hungry. He takes one look at Ohno’s face – he looks so peaceful (and stupid, if the drool spilling at the corner of his mouth is of any indication) and Nino almost feels bad for what he’s about to do.  
   
Almost.  
   
He lifts his hand near the vicinity of Ohno’s face and brings it down flat, startling Ohno, who merely grunts.  
   
“asldhdodlh#a;a;?”  
   
“Food,” Nino says, without bothering deciphering Ohno’s gibberish language. “If you haven’t noticed it, Oh-chan, my stomach is fucking screaming.”  
   
Ohno groans, though it’s not the pissed-sounding one because Nino would have noticed it right away.  
   
“Is it my turn to cook?” Ohno asks, obviously trying to find a way out of doing the chore. He looks like he’d rather sleep, and Nino wants to feel bad for him but he can’t.  
   
“You fucked the hell out of me last night,” Nino points out, “that means it is your turn to feed me. Or have you forgotten?”  
   
Ohno blinks. “Right.”  
   
“Now go,” Nino says, shoving Ohno lightly. “I want eggs and pancakes. And coffee.”  
   
“Yeah, yeah,”  
   
“Hurry it up so we can eat, then we can go back to bed and you can fuck me again.”  
   
Ohno stops putting on his underpants and gives Nino a look. “I thought you’re in pain, then why –“  
   
“It’s my ass, Oh-chan,” Nino points out, flopping onto his stomach and making a big show of wriggling said body part to prove his point. “now go make that breakfast before I change my mind.”  
   
Ohno stumbles, humming, “Fine, alright,” under his breath as he goes straight to the door.


	11. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt : Do you ever look at someone and just think, 'wow, let me take off your pants!' or alternatively, the one where Nino is evil personified for freaking Jun out every freaking time.

**Slip l Ohmiya l PG l 647 words**  
   
   
“This artist,” Jun starts as he leads Nino to the door, “is different.”  
   
Nino feels his brows shooting up to his hairline.   
   
“Different how?”  
   
Jun shrugs. “He likes exclusivity with his models.” Jun says. That doesn’t really answer Nino’s question, especially since most artists he knows claim to be mostly likely the same.  
   
They’re all weird, Nino is most certain of this, only in different levels.  
   
The last artist who hired Nino as a model only wanted to draw Nino’s calf. The one before that had a weird fascination with feet that he’d even asked to immortalize Nino’s own by dipping them in some clay-like stuff and requested to keep them afterwards.   
   
Nino was honestly crept out by it but he guessed that’s how it was with artists, sometimes. Creepy bunch of people, seriously.  
   
“Well, it depends on how much he’s willing to pay me,” Nino says as he follows Jun. “I will only sign an exclusive contract with someone if he is willing to –“  
   
“Money’s not an issue,” Jun says as he opens another door and gestures Nino inside. “I mean, you told me you’re earning at least one hundred fifty thousand Yen per session, right?”  
   
Nino nods. “Pretty much, yes.”  
   
“He’s willing to double that.”  
   
Nino blinks. _Is this guy serious?_ “You’re kidding, right? I mean, who’s stupid enough to pay that much money for a few poses and –“   
   
“I am,” another voice adds itself to the conversation, cutting Nino right off. Nino whips around to find a guy his height, with sleepy eyes and the cutest smile Nino had ever seen in his life.   
   
Holy. Shit. “Err –“  
   
“Ohno-san, meet Ninomiya-san, the model I was telling you about?” Jun says, effectively breaking into Nino’s thoughts. “Nino, meet Ohno-san. He’s the artist who requested to meet you.”  
   
Nino blinks. _Artist?_ Man, he could be a model himself, if Nino is going to be completely honest about it. He has no idea how painting or drawing works but somehow, he could just imagine how good the other man would look when drawn on paper.   
   
The way he looks so ethereally beautiful standing there with the late afternoon sun shining on his back, his eyes like a pair of glistening jewels piercing right through him when he smiles.   
   
“Hello, Ninomiya-san, nice to meet you.” the artist says with a little bow of his head. Damn, even the way he does the gesture is sexy, not to mention, beautiful.   
   
“Hello,” Nino greets back, “Nice to take off your pants – “  
   
“Nino!”  
   
“ – I mean, your shirt… sorry, nice to meet your abs –“  
   
“Holy shit, Nino –“  
   
The artist laughs and Nino swears if that isn’t enough to make him wet then, the artist walking the rest of the way towards him and smirking in that sexy, sexy way certainly does. A quiet whine leaves his parted mouth as the artist stops when he’s probably just two steps away from Nino and holds his hand out to touch Nino’s chin.  
   
“You’re something, aren’t you?” the artist says, a little thoughtful smile hanging at the edges of his lips as he caresses Nino’s chin.   
   
Nino bravely meets his eyes, completely ignoring Jun’s freaking out from the corners of his eyes.   
   
“Well, why don’t you find out for yourself?”   
   
The artist grins and waves his hand to Jun’s direction without breaking their gazes.   
   
“Draw the contract, Matsumoto-san,” he says, though Nino is no longer listening. He’s curling his fingers around the artist’s wrist and shivering. God, he’s going to immensely enjoy modeling for this man, seriously.  
   
The artist tugs him in and Nino goes to him willingly.   
   
“And take your time,” Nino says, “don’t rush.”  
   
The artist seems to agree to this. “Of course. We wouldn’t want to make any mistakes, right?”  
   
“Right.”  
   
“Yeah, I’m going, I’m going. See you later – oh crap. That’s it, I’m outta here!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun didn’t dare venture too close and Nino would have thanked him for it, he would have, but he couldn’t. He felt so broken he didn’t know how to fix himself, he’s drowning in misery and it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, anyone?

   
 **Pick l Ohmiya l R l 580 words**  
   
   
He picked at his clothes, wondering where the other went; he didn’t think it would matter much, not when the room was still bathed in darkness and Ohno was knocked out cold on the bed, snoring.   
   
But it did. Somehow, Nino could already feel it, buzzing through his fingertips.   
   
Was that regret? Or something fiercer? Nino couldn’t quite pinpoint the direction of his emotions, not when he was still fairly  buzzed and he could still feel the remnants of his orgasm slowing him down. He was sore in all the places that count but that only made everything seemed clearer, more real.   
   
 _He and Ohno had sex._  
   
 _He and Ohno had sex_  and Nino had absolutely loved every minute of it.   
   
He couldn’t stay here.   
   
He struggled to put his pants on, not caring whether he’d put his boxers on properly; he might have not, but that was the least of his concerns. He had to get out of here, and fast, at least before Ohno stirred and –   
   
“N-Nino? W-What are you doing?” Ohno whined on the bed, slurring his words together and Nino’s stomach churned in answer.   
   
I have to leave, he wanted to say, but somehow, his mouth didn’t seem like it wanted to cooperate. He was rooted on the spot, fingers hooked on his beltloops if only to prevent his pants from sliding down the floor and further embarrassing himself.   
   
Ohno squinted at him through the semi-darkness, half of his face barely illuminated by the light streaming through his open window. Nino squinted back, heart in his throat, wondering what Ohno was thinking. He felt sick, knowing that one, tiny trace of regret he saw on Ohno’s face would be enough to make him flee but.  
   
But there was none of it. Somehow, Ohno managed to shift on his back, then on his side, reaching around him to grab for the pillows. He took one and slid it under his head, not breaking their gazes.   
   
“You’re getting dressed,” Ohno commented; Nino felt like blanching. “you’re leaving.” Ohno followed and Nino felt like crying.   
   
“L-Leader –“  
   
“You’re worried this will ruin us?” Ohno said, thoughtful and so honest it hurt. Nino’s insides clenched painfully at the sight of him.   
   
What have they done?  
   
Nino could barely shake his head, could barely admit the truth.   
   
“This shouldn’t – we shouldn’t have done this,” he managed to say amidst all the emotional chaos he was dwelling at the moment. He needed to go. Now. As soon as possible.   
   
“It’s – I shouldn’t –“  
   
“Nino, please, you don’t have to –“  
   
“I have to go,” he said instead, lowering his gaze to the ground. He managed to finally button his pants without tripping, chest heaving hard. He needed to go. He needed to go, now.   
   
“If you’re worried about him, don’t,” Ohno said, and it was like a cold bucket of water to the head, enough to made him stop. “He left. We broke up weeks ago, and we just. We just haven’t the time to inform you guys about it.”  
   
 _And this ought to make him feel better?,_  Nino wanted to ask, but instead, he snapped his mouth shut as he walked to the door. If he left something behind, god forbid, so be it. Ohno could either throw it out or returned it to him, whatever.   
   
“See you tomorrow, Leader,” he said, as he walked to the door.   
   
He didn’t dare look back or he’d end up regretting everything even more.   
   
   
   
 **Don’t l Ohmiya l R l 431 words**  
   
   
Jun didn’t dare venture too close and Nino would have thanked him for it, he would have, but he couldn’t. He felt so broken he didn’t know how to fix himself, he’s drowning in misery and it  _hurt._  
   
It hurt, and he didn’t know how to stop it.  
   
“Did you tell him?”  
   
Nino shook his head. His throat felt dry and his chest heavy; his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he could barely breathe through it.   
   
If this was how it felt to have a broken heart, well, tough luck.   
   
“How could I?” he managed to utter through the almost debilitating pain clouding his senses, an impossibility he’d managed though miraculously.  
   
He wondered if it was possible, to die of a broken heart, because it sure felt like he was so close to it.   
   
He might be exaggerating, though.   
   
“It’s easy,” Jun said, tapping his knuckles twice; it was probably meant to be reassuring, but Nino couldn’t tell. He was busy trying not to break down into a sobbing mess again to even care. “just say you didn’t mean it and you were just being an asshole. Say you’re sorry and beg him to take you back.”  
   
“I made him cry,” he pointed out.  
   
“So?” Jun returned, unperturbed. “He obviously made you cry too.”  
   
“Tell me something I don’t know,” he grunted, pissed at the irony.   
   
“You can’t live without him? You’re a jerk but sometimes you have a heart, too? What else?”  
   
“I told him I don’t love him anymore,”  
   
“Crap.”  
   
Nino winced. It was obvious he did the ultimate bummer, he saw it in the way Jun look at him now.   
   
“And, do you?”  
   
“Do I what?”  
   
“Not love him anymore?”  
   
Nino let his head hang on the tabletop, shoulders shaking. “No,” he said, unable to quell the anger now directed at himself. He was stupid for letting his emotions get in the way, so damn stupid for lashing on the person who meant the world to him.   
   
“He’s my life, and I don’t know why I keep on hurting him. I’m so stupid.”  
   
It was quiet for a while that Nino wondered if Jun somehow ended up leaving, until a voice added itself on their conversation and a hand, warm and familiar, found its way to Nino’s shoulder, squeezing.   
   
“Say that again, and to my face. Let me see you, show me you’re not lying this time.”  
   
Nino raised his head and swore under his breath, before he found himself being hauled up to his feet and into Ohno’s arms, loving the way Ohno had easily caught him, fingers carding through his hair as he buried his face into the front of Ohno’s chest.   
   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry –“  
   
  



	13. Fair and Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for pants is on

"Oh-chan, the three idiots are coming over. For dinner. J said they bought take-outs from that restaurant we went to once, I think. Now go put some pants on." he announces once he got off the phone with Jun, mentally calculating how long it'll take for their friends to arrive while eyeing Ohno's ass lying prone on the sofa.

It's a pretty enticing sight, to be honest, and Nino would be lying if he says he doesn't particularly enjoy eye-balling Ohno's perky, barely-clothed butt on display - because he does, who the fuck doesn't, anyway - but they're having their friends over so, tough luck. That ass needs to be covered up quick or there won't be any Arashi members stepping over that threshold anytime soon.

"Satoshi, don't make me repeat myself, please. Those three could be here any minute now. Get your ass off that couch before I make you."

Ohno barely stirs from his sprawl on the couch, but he does roll over to mash his face against the cushion, thus effectively showing more of that tantalizing asset of his for Nino to enjoy.

Not now, goddamnit. "Don't wanna."

"You're a goddamn asshole, I hope you know that," Nino mutters.

He heaves a sigh and decides to take it upon himself to get Ohno his pants, more for his own sake than anything. He takes a quick trip to the bedroom and grabs the first sweatpants he could find and goes back to find Ohno doing crunches on the carpeted floor, Ohno's back to him and that delicious ass on fucking display again, that bastard.

Throat dry, he walks the rest of the way to where Ohno is (mock) working out, and throws the sweatpants on Ohno where it lands on Ohno's back when he's close enough to do so.

"Put. That. On."

Ohno slows to a stop, stretches, then rolls on his back, uncaring about the sight he provoked as Nino surveys him over. Nino's eyes stop to linger at Ohno's half-hard dick prominently tenting the front of his boxers, shoving his arms under his head, the teasing jerk, as he lays there, grinning lazily up at Nino.

"Why?"

Nino closes his eyes and seriously feels a headache coming. To both heads, apparently, he could already feel it. He clears his throat and swallows the urge to scream, to cry, or both, because, now's not the right time, damn it all. He's this close from jumping Ohno and maybe punch the shit out of him, but his head down south is considering other options, like humping that stupid tease till they both come in their boxers, right there on the floor, for being such a grade A dick.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have enough time to do that, either.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the guys are coming over, they'll be bringing dinner so stop being an ass and put on that pants!"

"Why should I?" Ohno asks, unperturbed, as he rises from the floor, gracefully, the only way he knows how, and deliberately teasing Nino because he's a bastard like that. Nino knows because the way the corner of Ohno's mouth twitches tells Nino he's doing this on purpose.

"It's not like it's the first time they'll be seeing me clad in my boxers, so what's this fuss all about?"

Nino's would-be headache snowballs into a teeny-tiny rage. A nerve in his temple twitches.

"Are you being serious right now?" he half-yells, pushing forward and ducking down to grab the pants he threw at Ohno earlier at the same time Ohno surges from the floor and does an amazing trick at disappearing before Nino even gets his hands on him.

Ohno then materializes near the door to the kitchen, and Nino doesn't realize he's followed until he watches Ohno twists around to go back towards the direction of the living room where they came from.

"Where are you going? Get back here and put this on -"

"Dont. Want. To." Ohno says, dancing away from Nino's grabby hands, lips stretching into a full-blown smile as Nino half-runs to catch up. They ended up in a tangled mess on the carpeted floor, he is sitting on Ohno quite literally, struggling to get Ohno to put on the pants while Ohno laughs boisterously under his weight.

"I'm going to punch you in the face! Stop moving, oh my god -"

"No no no no, get away from me!"

"They're almost here, stop moving -"

"I want to be naked when they arrive, get off me!"

"Not gonna happen, you jerk, I said stop moving -" Nino growls, concentrating - he's just managed to slip the pants on one of Ohno's legs, just one more, then stops when someone that clearly doesn't sound either he or Ohno says,

It's Aiba. "Um, guys? Is everything alright?"

Nino shuts his eyes close at the same time Ohno waves a hand at their visitor in greeting.

"Nope," Ohno says at the same time Nino mutters, "Yeah, just give us a minute,"

"Um," Aiba hums, at the same time two more voices follow, and Nino really wishes he didn't leave the front door open, as what Aiba suggested he should, earlier.

"Oh my god what is this," Jun exclaims, the sound of plastic hitting the floor just as Sho follows it with a muffled, "Jesus, on the floor?!"

Ohno's laughter follows a second later, at the same time Nino lets himself fall over Ohno in shame, muttering about stupid boyfriends and equally stupid friends under his breath.

  
++

"I was just asking him to put on some pants!" Nino insists, for the nth time since they've all migrated to the dining area to eat. Everyone, including his bastard of a boyfriend, is snickering, obviously enjoying one of Nino's very few moments of shame.

"It sure didn't look like it," Jun snorts as he exchanges meaningful glances with Sho. Nino rolls his eyes and elbows Ohno on the rib, thus effectively halting the older man from stuffing his mouth with more food.

"What?" Ohno muses, reaching over to grab Nino's arm before it inflicts further damage.

"This is your fault, you idiot," he mutters, watching Ohno one-handedly feed himself with fried shrimp. "They thought I was stripping you naked when it was obviously the opposite!"

Ohno giggles even with his mouth full. The others do, too.

"It won't be the first time we caught you trying to get it on with Leader, so why are you so pissed?" Aiba smirks, like he knows this is the case and is simply trying to prove his point. Nino barely resisted the urge to throw his chopsticks right at Aiba's head for what he said.

"It's because I wasn't -"

"He wasn't," Ohno cuts in, before Nino can even finish. "I was being playful and I know it would piss him off if I said no, so I did," Ohno says, the look on his eyes softening as he gazes at Nino. Then, he leans over and, with his clean left hand, he thumbs Nino's jaw and bumps their foreheads together.

"Sorry," Ohno whispers, just loud enough for Nino to hear, and Nino's slight anger and frustration dissipate like mist.

He scowls but otherwise leans further into Ohno's touch, not minding Jun's comments in the background about people doing lewd things in front of other people, and muttering about a payback later on.

Ohno smiles and presses a quick, soft kiss to Nino's cheek in answer.


End file.
